erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Chan
Loved by the public for his rational behaviour and friendly attitude, Jackie Chan was an actor, but flirted with the idea of being a politician for a while. When the UAAA entered the Combine, there was a massive support for Jackie Chan to represent the UAAA in the Combine. Hermann Fegelein himself requested for a private meeting with Jackie himself. In the end of the meeting, it was decided for Jackie Chan to be the Ambassador of the UAAA. Jackie Chan displays a rational, professional and calm personality on his politics side. While a firm believer in peace, he will resort to violence if necessary. So far, despite blunders, he has surprised many to be a competent politician and Ambassador for the UAAA. Early life Jackie Chan was born as the only child to parents Charles Chan and Li Chan in the city of Namseon, his father working as a Namseon police officer and his mother as a teacher. Jackie had difficulties in his studies and was a known trouble maker in his primary school years due to his energetic nature and was more interested in sports than academic studies. At the age of 10, Jackie moved to Guangdong due to his father's job promotion. Jackie's childhood was relatively normal and Jackie was to attend a prestigious school for atheletes until an injury effectively ended Jackie's career as a sportsman. Feeling sorry for their son, the Chan family were one of the first to volunteer for the colonization of Etar. Film career Jackie found himself doing odd jobs at the age of 21 and it wasn't until his friend, a movie mogul, invited Jackie to a movie stage for a potential job. Jackie was then given the job as stunt double and, due to his athletic background, excelled at his role. Impressed by the stunts Jackie pulled out, sometimes without any safety measures, Jackie was given a leading role to a film titled Master of Impact which was well-acclaimed but barely profitted in the movie industry. Jackie then moved to Etar with his family at the age of 28, having a cult following for his various roles in action and comedy movies, and his friend, capitalizing on the new business opportunities in Etar, gave Jackie another leading role in the film Retribution's Blade which skyrocketed Jackie to celebrity status due to the film's massive success, both critically and commercially. The movie itself is regarded as one of the finest films in Asian cinema. Jackie worked as an actor for the next 20 years of his life before retiring from the film industry. Entry into politics Bid as Tanjursimpur's mayor Jackie was notable for his one attempt to be mayor of the UAAA's Etar colony's capital, Tanjursimpur. With a provisional mayor already ruling for 5 years, Jackie's bid as mayor was rejected by the Church of Asia despite massive support by the people. The Church stated that Jackie's 'lack of faith' was one of the decisive factors in not making the former actor mayor. Jackie was to launch a second bid after the mayor's term ended, but he was forced to evacuate the planet along with many others due to the Church's plan to save Asian citizens from a possible attack launched by Athait. Combine Ambassador Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Asians